


Strangers In The Night

by WeWillSpockYou



Category: Chris Pine - Fandom, Karl Urban - Fandom, McKirk - Fandom, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Kissing A Stranger, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Years, New York City
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:58:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 68
Words: 14,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3073706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeWillSpockYou/pseuds/WeWillSpockYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 'Kissing A Total Stranger In Times Square On New Year's Eve' AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Now

Times Square was a madhouse. People were packed in like sardines, smashed up against the person they counted on kissing at midnight. Everyone, that was except Leo McCoy, who, truth be told had no idea why he thought coming to New York City on New Year’s Eve had been such a good idea in the first place.  He should be home in Georgia getting ready to go back to Ole Miss to start his second semester of medical school.

Red, white and blue confetti filled the frigid air, as the crowd around him began to countdown, 10…9…8… Leo watched the giant flashing ball as it descended, his heart heavy. He said a final “fuck you” to 2253, hoping 2254 would be his year. 3…2…1 “HAPPY NEW YEAR!” The crowd around him shouted as one.

Leo looked at all the enthusiastic couples around him kiss in the New Year to the strains of Auld Lang Syne.  He wished, not for the first time, he had someone to kiss when he was grabbed and roughly pulled against another man who brushed his lips against Leo’s. When the other man finally stopped kissing him, Leo found himself staring into the bluest eyes he’d ever seen.

“Jim Kirk.” The not-so-stranger said.

“McCoy, Leonard McCoy.” Leo replied as Jim’s lips collided with his own for the second and hopefully not last time. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea for New Year's Eve stories started, as these things usually do with my partner in crime, Corrie71. We challenged each other to write drabbles since neither one of us can seem to do that, instead going for these epic War and Peace like, multi-chapters, oh here's an epilogue, stories. So we did it, we drabbled. Watch out, I might drabble again.
> 
> The title is taken from the Frank Sinatra song of the same name, damn earworm, can't get it out of my brain!
> 
> Happy New Year to all of the McKirkers!!


	2. Two minutes later...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Bones are kissing each other's lips off in Times Square.

Confetti swirled around them, the cold forgotten as Jim pulled Leo even closer, the mist of their breaths mingling together. Jim continued dropping open-mouthed kisses onto Leo’s lips. Jim felt rather than heard the sexy way Leo was moaning deep in his throat, he slipped his hands down to Leo’s hips, slotting his own against the near stranger’s, pulling them flush against each other. It was hard to tell bundled up in heavy winter coats, but Jim could feel how hard and sculpted Leo’s chest was against his own.

Leo, not one to be brave, tentatively licked his tongue out to trace Jim’s full bottom lip and was rewarded for his courage with Jim’s tongue reaching out to tangle with his own. Leo pulled back, the cold air making it hard to take a deep breath. Jim’s glittering eyes made it harder still. Leo could see desire and need reflected in those deep, blue orbs. He took Jim’s flushed face in his gloved hands and kissed Jim again. He imagined he could feel Jim’s pulse pounding against his thumbs as they stroked up Jim’s throat, there was no way his heart could be pounding hard enough to feel through his heavy gloves, was there?

Jim leaned close and whispered, “Let’s get out of here.”

Leo nodded and took Jim’s hand in his own. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps this will make me sound like a complete loon, but the voices won't stop. Bones woke me up at 615am to tell me the second chapter of my Teacher/Student McChekov, then Jim piped up with part two of this little drabble.
> 
> Happy New Year! Is anyone interested to know where Jim wants to take Leo?


	3. Fifteen minutes after that...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim tells Leo their destination.

“Where are we going?” Leo panted, out of breath from dodging other people as Jim pulled him through the crowd of New Year’s Eve revelers.

“For pancakes, best in the city.” Jim wondered what it would be like to suck syrup off Leo’s pouty bottom lip, or the rest of him for that matter.

“Won’t that have to wait until later on this morning?” Leo was puzzled, back home in Georgia you could only get breakfast between 5am and 10am, no exceptions.

“You’re not from around here are you?” Jim smiled. He wondered if that drop-dead sexy accent meant Leonard was from Texas or Alabama. What was this southern boy doing in New York anyway?

“What gave it away?” Leo’s breath burst from him in puffs as he laughed.  He hoped Jim didn’t see him as some sort of hayseed, or worse a dumb redneck.

Jim moved closer, invading Leo’s personal space. “Could be that sweet, honey-dripping accent of yours.” Jim licked out against the seam of Leonard’s lips, wanting but not demanding entrance. “Or maybe it’s that you don’t know this is the city that never sleeps.” Jim licked out at him again, only this time Leonard was ready, their tongues met and danced in the frigid January air. “Or maybe because I don’t ever recall seeing anyone like you in NYC before. Where do you come from?” Both men met in the middle, hands scrabbling to find purchase on hips and through heavy coats.

“Georgia, just outside of Atlanta.”

“Didn’t take you for a sweet Georgia peach, Leonard.” Jim shivered when his brain wondered if Leonard would be ripe and juicy like a summer peach.

“L-Leo, friends call me Leo. Might as well call me that since you’ve been sucking on my tongue for the last half hour.” At the rate things were going, Leo hoped his tongue wouldn’t be the only thing Jim would be sucking on tonight.

“No, you don’t look like a Leo, gonna call you Bones because your bone has been digging into my hip for the last half an hour.” Jim rolled his hips to emphasize his point.

“Well, now we can’t have that, can we?” Leo teasingly tried to move his bone away from Jim, but Jim’s iron grip on Leo’s hips tightened. He wasn’t going anywhere.

“Oh yes we can!” Jim whispered against his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oddly enough, James Tiberius Blabbermouth seems perfectly content to give his story to me two or three hundred words at a time!


	4. Later that evening...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Bones find a diner.

“Let’s get you inside and warmed up.” Jim hated how cold Bones’ lips were, knowing his Georgia boy wasn’t used to temperatures in the twenties with a windchill making it feel ten degrees colder.

“Great idea, Jim. I can barely feel my toes anymore.” He’d had no idea it was possible to be this cold. How did people survive an entire winter with weather like this?

Jim tugged him inside the small diner, quickly stripping Bones of his hat, gloves and jacket. He picked up his icy hands and tried to rub some heat back into them.

“Sit anywhere.” A pink haired waitress called out to them, a pot of hot coffee in her hands.

Jim herded Bones into a booth in the back and instead of sitting across from his new friend, sat down on the same side of the booth as soon as he’d shucked out of his own cold weather gear. He picked up Bones’ frozen hands again and leaned in to kiss his cold, wind burned lips. Now they were in the light, Jim could see his eyes were more hazel than the brown he’d originally thought they were. He clutched Bones’ hands in one of his own, lightly brushing his now free hand through Bones soft but static filled hair, getting a tiny shock when his fingers made contact with Bones’ silky hair.

“Coffee?” The pink haired waitress asked. “Or will you two be okay warming each other up?”

“Both.” Bones said, a shy smile playing on his lips. He wasn’t cold anymore, with Jim at his side, he didn’t think he ever would be again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it possible to tell a love story two hundred words at a time??


	5. A few minutes later...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo has an enormous appetite.

“I’ll have the lumberjack breakfast with a side of ham and pancakes.” Leo smiled at the waitress as he passed his menu to Jim. “More coffee too, when you have a chance, please.”

“You realize that’s like a five pound breakfast, right?” Jim was fascinated with Leo’s impressive appetite and couldn’t help but wonder if he had a similar appetite in the bedroom. His cock twitched in anticipation.

“Eat up, Jim. You’re gonna need your strength.” Leo winked, a hint of things to come, if Jim played his cards right. _Fuck it, even if he played them wrong…_

“I’ll have what he’s having.” Jim ordered, smiling at the waitress until she took her leave. Jim was torn between snacking on Leo’s delicious lips or trying to get to know his new friend a bit better. For once his head overruled his cock. “So what brings you to New York?” His brain didn’t totally win as Jim couldn’t help running his fingers along Leo’s thigh.

“Never been here before, spent all those years watching the ball drop from Georgia and wondered if it would be as magical in person as it seemed to be on television.” Leo dropped a hand to his lap to pick up Jim’s hand which was driving him to distraction the way he was touching his thigh.

“And was it, Bones? Was it as magical as you thought it would be?” He entwined their fingers together and gave Bones’ fingers a brief squeeze. Jim couldn’t help but think his touch was driving Bones crazy, truth be told, touching Bones was driving _him_ crazy.

“No Jim, it was more magical than I ever could have dreamed it to be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am literally drowning in a sea of plot tribbles, in addition to the two multi-chapter stories I publish weekly and an upcoming 40 day event. It has been suggested that this 200 word per day drabble be extended into 365 days of McKirk. My first thought was to tell Corrie she'd lost her Yankee bred mind. My second thought, however, was hmmm? 
> 
> So it's possible it could be five down, three hundred sixty to go. 
> 
> I make no promises...Corrie, stop laughing!


	6. Two AM, New Years Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why is Jim in New York?

“So what are you doing in New York.” Bones asked between bites of the most amazing home fries he’d ever tasted. These potatoes plus Jim could make Leo seriously consider moving to New York and becoming a (GULP) Yankee. His mama would skin him alive, but it would be a glorious death if he could have one more bite of golden, fried potatoes and a night in Jim Kirk’s arms.

“I’m super rich.” Jim said nonchalantly before helping himself to a mouthful of Leo’s home fries as he’d had already polished of his own.

“Yeah and I’m Spiderman.” Leo burst out laughing.

“Hot damn, bet you look great in tights.” Jim felt his cock twitch in his pants. He was developing a serious case of blue balls and he’d only known Bones for two hours.  What he wouldn’t give to feel Leo’s hand or his mouth on his-

Leo waved a hand in front of Jim’s face.  “Earth to Jim, come in, Jim.”

“Sorry.” Jim smiled brightly, “What were you saying?” He wondered if what Bones would think if he knew how badly Jim wanted him.

“Seriously, Jim, why are you here?”

“Same as you, I was looking for a little magic.” _I never imagined I’d find you._

“Did you find it?”

“I’ll let you know in the morning.” Jim winked and moved in to kiss Leo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was swamped at work today and barely had a moment to breathe. I was on my way to the loo when I asked Jim if he would please chime in with today's entry. He gave me the line of dialogue about Bones being Spiderman and we were off.
> 
> Big McKirky kisses to Corrie for suggesting something new about Jim...
> 
> Being a Yankee myself, I can't decide if Bones comment about becoming one is offensive or not!


	7. Only seconds later...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo's in LOVE...with home fries!

“It _is_ morning, Jim.” Leo giggled as he ran a hand down the side of Jim’s face, his whole body tingling at the way Jim shuddered beneath his touch.

“You want to get out of here before we waste anymore of it?” Jim’s eyes were dark, so dark there was almost no blue showing. He needed to get his hands on Bones’ tanned skin as much as he needed his next breath.

“Check, PLEASE.” Leo held up a hand and practically shouted to their waitress.

Their pink haired waitress was all smiles when she dropped off their check. “You’re in quite a hurry there, huh big fella?” She winked at Jim who handed her some cash.

Leo blushed so hard he knew his face was purple. Yeah, he was in a hurry and so was his “big fella.” He managed to nod at the waitress in thanks as Jim pulled him out of the booth and threw his coat at him.

“You look like that kid from the Christmas Story all bundled up like that.” Jim teased. He made sure Leo’s sweater and scarf were tucked into his jacket as he pulled up the zipper and put on Leo’s hat.

Leo held up his gloved hands. “Sorry I can’t return the favor, Jim.”

“Oh you’ll return it, alright. Who do you think is going to get me out of this gear later?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope like hell people are still watching A Christmas Story in 2254. Don’t you love the visual of Jim helping Leo on with his hat and coat? Le sigh…
> 
> There was an episode of the Golden Girls where Rose was dating a man with impotence…they’re out at a restaurant when her date can finally get it up. Rose shouts out, “Check PLEASE,” out of breath and panting in a high pitched voice. That was my inspiration for Leo in this scene.


	8. Moments later in the frigid cold...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's damn cold!

Leo wanted more than anything to kiss Jim as they walked toward the subway station, but he was afraid to kiss Jim wondering absently if the frigid cold would make their lips or tongues freeze together. Not that he’d mind being stuck to Jim; it would just make walking a bit harder.

“What’s going on in that beautiful mind, Bones? You look like your puzzling something out.”

Leo blushed, though how that was possible to feel so warm in this extreme cold was a mystery to him. “I wanted to kiss you, but was afraid our tongues might freeze together like that kid’s tongue stuck to the pole in The Christmas story.”

“I can guarantee your tongue's gonna get stuck to my pole." Jim gave Bones a positively filthy grin, filled with lust and promise.

"You didn't just say that, Jim." Leo giggled as he broke the kiss, thankful he wasn’t frozen to Jim.

Jim waggled his eyebrows suggestively. He felt his pants getting impossibly tighter in the frigid cold as he smiled at Bones.

"What are you, twelve?" Leo marveled at the way Jim’s smile practically lit up the night.

"Twelve inches..." Jim smirked.

Leo rolled his eyes at Jim, secretly hoping that measurement wasn't far off the mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Bones, I truly do and I wouldn’t trade his sweet southern drawl in my ear for anything. However, waking me up at 5am to wonder if he and Jim would stick to each other if they kissed in the cold is just not acceptable. Have a heart, man!


	9. Several moments later...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the subway.

Leo loved the blast of hot air that hit his face when the doors to the train blasted his wind chilled face. He and Jim quickly found a seat and Leo huddled close for warmth. Who was he kidding? He huddled close to Jim because it felt good and Jim wanted to be close to him.

“How much longer will you be in New York?” Jim asked quietly. He knew their time together was short and wanted to make the most of every minute. It wasn’t like him to kiss a total stranger, go on a first date and have sex within a matter of hours, but he had done all of these things tonight and hoped to do many more things besides.

“Three more days. I need to be back in Mississippi for the start of the winter semester on Monday.” He’d wanted to become a doctor for as long as he could remember. Now, in the space of two hours, he didn’t care if ever saw the campus of Ole Miss again. They had medical schools in New York, it wouldn’t be so hard to transfer. His Daddy had always told him when it was right, he’d know.

Jim nodded, calculating in his head all of the things he wanted to do with Leo in and out of the bedroom. They had so little time. He pulled Bones closer against his side and whispered. “A lot can happen in three days.” He shivered when Bones nodded against him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I complained yesterday that Bones woke me up at 5am to write that chapter. He woke me up at midnight to do it tonight! Maybe tomorrow we’ll do it around dinner time?


	10. Later on the train...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting off the subway!

“You ready to brave the cold again?” Leo didn’t think he would ever be ready to get that cold again, but the promise of warming up with Jim, preferably skin-to-skin was enough to get him out of his seat as the train screeched to a halt at their stop.

“We’ll be warm again, soon enough.” Jim winked and tugged Leo out of the subway train and onto the nearly deserted platform.  Jim tugged Bones’ hat down lower on his head and brushed their lips together, only taking a small taste, as anything more could get them arrested for indecent exposure.

“Thanks, Jim.” Leo blushed at the way Jim was taking care of him. It was nice, having someone looking out about him, caring for him. “Hotel’s this way.” He pointed to the left as they emerged onto the street.

“Race you!” Jim called out as he took off running.

“You don’t know which hotel it is!” Leo shouted back, starting to run.

“Well, then don’t you think you should catch me?” Jim called over his shoulder.

Leo grinned and ran harder, determined to catch up with Jim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would brave the cold for Jim and Bones, wouldn't you?


	11. A moment has passed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bones is chasing Jim, will he catch him?

“Tag, you’re it!” Leo yelled. He whacked the back of Jim’s head as he blew past him. He didn’t stop to see the reaction on Jim’s face but kept running. The hotel was just a few feet away. Leo hit the revolving door and spun himself into the blessedly warm lobby. Jim was right behind him.

“I thought southern boys only ran that fast when they were chasing their cousins.” Jim panted, bracing his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

Leo grinned at Jim, too winded for a comeback. Instead he grabbed Jim’s hand and dragged him toward the elevator bank. “Going up.” Leo pressed the button for the 10th floor and the doors shut behind them.

“No,” Jim whispered, sinking to his knees. “Going down.” He skimmed his hands up the still cold denim of Leo’s jeans, loving the wide-eyed, open mouthed look on the other man’s face. Jim rubbed his way up Leo’s thighs and started palming his erection through his pants.

“Jim, we can’t, not here.” Leo swallowed hard, his resolve quickly crumbling like a sandcastle at high tide.

“Oh yes we can.” Jim smirked and reached for Leo’s belt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the idea of these two chasing each other like little boys and Jim wanting some love in an elevator?? Yes, please. I wonder if Bones will be a wet blanket?


	12. In the moments just after...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love in an elevator!

Before Leo could blink, his pants were around his ankles and Jim was doing his level best to suck his brain out through his cock. He moaned out loud and slid his fingers through Jim’s silken hair. Jim sucked cock like a pro, using the flat of his tongue against the underside of his cock then flicking the tip of his tongue over the sensitive head.  “Fifth floor.” Leo managed to say as the elevator pinged.

“Plenty of time.” Jim winked and swallowed Leo’s cock to the root, reaching out to stoke his balls with his tongue.

“Fuck, Jim.” He gasped. His eyes locked with Jim’s and he could see Jim smile around his cock. Jim’s mouth stuffed full of his cock was the hottest thing he’d ever seen. “Seventh f-floor.” He stuttered as his hips canted forward, fucking into Jim’s sweet mouth.

“Better hurry up.” Jim urged, one hand moving past his balls and up to rub against his hole. The elevator pinged again signaling the eighth floor.

Leo’s blood was thrumming in his veins at what Jim was doing to his body, the fear of being caught adding to the excitement.  “N-ninth floor. Fuck, Jim, close, gonna come, fuck…” Leo called out for Jim as his cock began spurting in his mouth. He watched Jim’s throat work around his shooting dick.

Jim suckled him gently until the last spasm passed. He gave Leo a triumphant look and he pulled his lover’s pants back up and quickly did the zip and button. The elevator pinged one last time. “Tenth floor.” Jim smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to admit this scene packs a punch even though it's short!


	13. In the seconds just after...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Bones finally make it into the hotel room.

Leo’s hands shook as he tried to jab the keycard to his hotel room into the slot on the door handle. He smiled gratefully when Jim guided his hand. The monitor flashed green and Jim opened the door, his hand on Leo’s lower back as he led his shaky friend into the room.

“Dammit, Jim I-” Whatever he’d been about to say was swallowed as Jim kissed him. It started as a gentle press of lips but soon Jim was nipping at Leo’s bottom lip demanding entrance to his mouth. Jim managed to pull off his own gloves along with Leo’s without breaking their kiss. Both men were trying to work the zipper of the other’s coat and neither were having much luck.

Jim reluctantly pulled back. “We needed these things so we didn’t die from exposure, but it’s so hot in this damn room I’m about to die from heat stroke.”

Leo laughed as he finished taking off his coat and hat. He moved back to Jim to relieve him of his shirt and started working on his pants when Jim’s hands stilled his own.

“We’ve got all night, baby.” He whispered, pressing their lips together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason, that last line makes me think of Joe Cocker's We've Got Tonight. It's also a nice change that Jim wants to slow things down.


	14. Meanwhile...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim asks Leo to strip for him.

Leo was not happy to be slowed down, “Jim, I need you now.”

“You’re gonna get me, Bones. I promise.” Jim danced him backward toward the king-sized bed that dominated the small hotel room. “Take off everything but your boxers. I want to watch you strip for me.” Jim sat on the edge of the bed, and waited for Leo to comply. The flush working its way up Leo’s neck to stain his face pink was adorable. Jim kept that fact to himself.

_Strip for him?_ _Christ on a cracker._ Leo had no idea how to be sexy, had no idea how to turn someone like Jim on. He’d spent every spare moment he had in high school jacking off because no one would give him a second look. He was just brainiac McCoy, his nose always stuck in a book.

“Come on, Bones. You’re beautiful, show yourself to me.” Jim encouraged.

Bones nodded and started to tug his shirt up and over his head, pausing when he heard Jim gasp for breath. He quickly pulled his shirt off; needing to see what had mad Jim gasp. “Are you okay?”

Jim stood and walked the few feet that separated them. His finger started tracing the lines of his washboard abs. “Absolutely gorgeous, you’re perfect, you’re mine.” Jim pressed his lips to Leo’s to seal his vow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd be gasping for breath too, Jim!


	15. Seconds later...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skin on skin, let the love begin...

“I’m far from perfect, Jim.” Leo ducked his head and blushed.

“Shhh.” Jim chided. “Show me the rest of you.” Jim stepped back and resumed his seat on the bed.

Leo undid the button of his jeans. This part was easy, after all Jim had already seen him without his pants. His eyes locked with Jim’s and he almost gasped himself at the look of adoration Jim was giving him. He felt his dick twitch in his boxers as he pushed his pants down to his ankles. He toed out of his boots and stood before Jim in only his tented boxers.

Jim held his breath as he twirled his index finger, motioning for Bones to turn around.

Leo stood, his hands at his sides wondering what Jim thought of his body. He shivered moments later when he felt Jim’s hot breath against the back of his neck. “Gonna kiss every freckle and memorize the constellations they map out on your skin.” He wrapped his arms around Bones and pulled his bare back snug against his own naked chest. Both men sighed at the skin-on-skin contact.

“I’d like that, Jim. But first it’s your turn to strip for me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL, the summary line are lyrics from Def Leppard, Dammit Jim!


	16. And what happened next was...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's getting hot in here, so take off all your clothes.

Jim smiled against the back of Bones’ neck and reluctantly drew away from his lover. The initial contact of bare skin between them had been electric, making his already achingly hard dick twitch in his pants.

Leo turned around just as Jim was toeing out of his own boots. His eyes traveled from Jim’s white tube socks up his jean-clad legs and stopped at his naked chest. Jim had a smattering of freckles along his torso and chest, Leo took a step closer and traced his finger over them, playing connect the dots in his head. “Gorgeous.” He whispered as his finger brushed past a freckle on Jim’s right peck, leaning in to quickly lick over it.

“Fuck, your tongue feels good on my skin.” Jim moaned, his hand working his button fly. He felt like he was all thumbs which made him grin. He’d been the one telling Bones to slow down and here he was fumbling over his buttons like a virgin.

“Let me help you, Jim.” Leo knocked Jim’s jittery hands away and finished the buttons. He slipped his hands inside, pushing Jim’s jeans down slowly, following them to the floor himself.

Jim kicked out of his jeans the rest of the way and stared down at Bones on his knees in front of him. He palmed himself through his boxer briefs and smiled when Leo moaned. “This what you want, baby?”

Leo worried his bottom lip with his teeth and nodded his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics in the summary, courtesy of Nelly.
> 
> Is it KILLING you to read this 200 words at a time??


	17. What had happened was...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's get it on!

Jim hooked his fingers under the waist band of his briefs and started tugging them down over his erection which bobbed up to brush against the light golden hair of his belly.

Leo reached forward to tug the briefs the rest of the way down Jim’s legs, his hands skimming lightly against Jim’s pale skin.

“Like what you see?” Jim whispered, reaching out a hand to ruffle through Bones’ hair.

“Fuck yeah, Jim.” He licked his lips and looked up at Jim, whose answer was to tug his head closer to his cock.

Leo licked out at the head, loving the way Jim’s pre-come tasted. His hands came up over the twin globes of Jim’s ass to urge Jim to move closer.

“Oh fuck, Bones.” Jim moaned as Leo took Jim deep into his mouth.

He swirled his tongue slowly as he bobbed up and down on Jim’s dick. His fevered brain urged him to suck faster and harder, he wanted to taste all of Jim, but his brain told him to slow down and make it last.

Jim’s hand tightened in his hair and his he started bucking his hips forward, wanting to see how much of him Bones could take. He cried out for his lover when he felt his dick hit the back of Leo’s throat. “Fuck, faster, Bones, faster.” He called out again when Leo complied. “So good, so good.” Jim panted.

Leo could feel Jim get that much harder in his mouth and knew Jim was about to come. He gave a few quick tugs at Jim’s sack and that pushed him over the edge. Thick ropes of come blasted against the back of his throat. He swallowed quickly found his mouth full again. He could feel some of Jim’s come leaking out of the corner of his mouth mixed with his own saliva. When Jim stopped spasming, he pulled back and stared up at his Jim.

“Give me a sec, we gotta do that again.” Jim grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all got a bit more than 200 words this morning.


	18. A second after that...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slow dancing, swaying to the music.

Leo laughed as Jim pulled him back to his feet. “Why don’t we try to make it to the bed for round two?”

“On the bed, on the floor, in the elevator, doesn’t matter to me. I want you everywhere.” Jim brushed their lips together, one finger dipping into the waistband of Leo’s boxers.  Jim pulled back slightly and licked across the freckle in the dip of Leo’s collarbone, smiling against his warm skin when Leo shivered in his arms. He gave a quick lick to another freckle to the left a bit higher up on his shoulder.

“What’re you doing, Jim?” Leo panted. He could feel himself getting hard again and knew Jim at his age would have a quick recovery time too. He reached out to touch Jim’s cock when the other man swiveled his hips away.

“Sorry, Bones.” Jim licked a delicious freckle on the right side of Leo’s ribcage. “We got all night, remember?” Jim sunk back to his knees, his tongue licking out at a cluster of freckles high up on his hip. “It’s like a freckle nebula.” Jim whispered against his skin. “A nebula is where baby stars are born, did you know that?” Jim didn’t wait for an answer focusing his attention on Leo’s spotted skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James Tiberius Blabbermouth is on a roll...


	19. And then...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Building the mystery.

Jim tugged Bones’ boxers down until gravity pulled them to his feet. Jim followed them down, settling in easily on his knees. He kissed across a large freckle on Bones’ thigh. “The North Star.” He whispered against the warm skin.

Leo shivered under Jim’s feather-light kisses. He had never taken the time to map out the freckles on his own body and with Jim doing it now, it felt like some new, exciting part of himself he never knew existed. Jim continued to lick and kiss him, stopping occasionally to whisper beautiful words. He wondered if this is what it was like to be worshipped. He certainly felt worshipped.

He had only been with two other lovers, both of whom had been eager to get _down_ to it. Neither had bothered to do this for him and for that he was glad. Jim would be the only one special enough to touch him like this, to see the man he really was, the man he hid from most people.  The reverent way Jim was touching him was different, better, more arousing than if Jim were sucking his cock.

“And here’s Cassiopeia.” Jim whispered, licking over the cluster of freckles.

“Who, Jim?” Leo was so lost in Jim’s touches that he wasn’t able to think straight.

“She was a queen in Greek mythology, Bones. She was cursed by the gods for her vanity. Her constellation is in the shape of the letter ‘W.’” Jim slowly dragged his tongue along the five freckles making up the constellation on the inside of his left thigh.

“Are you some kind of astronomer?” He asked breathlessly.

“No Bones, but the stars were responsible for bringing me to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what Jim means??


	20. When...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mystery of the stars is solved.

“How did the stars bring you to me, Jim?” How was it possible the stars brought them together?

Jim laughed and climbed back to his feet. He took Leo’s face in his hands, “My horoscope. It said, ‘Boldly go where you’ve never gone before.’ And I had never been to Times Square.”

“You’d never been to Times Square? I never would have guessed by the way you led me around tonight.”

“I had never been to New York until recently.” He ducked his head, not quite ready to reveal too much about himself. He wanted to be just plain, old, ordinary Jim for a little longer.

Leo could feel he was holding something back and wasn’t about to push the issue. He’d wait for Jim to confide in him in his own time. He wouldn’t push the issue, but what he would push was Jim, right up to the side of the bed. He put his hands on Jim’s shoulders and danced him backward until his thighs bumped against the mattress.

“Can’t you talk plainer than that, Bones?” Jim laughed when Bones gave him a playful shove. He exaggeratedly fell backward onto the bed and held his hands out for Bones to join him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love that Jim reads his horoscope and was brave enough to take a chance based on what it said! Plus I couldn't resist adding the line about "boldly going," into this story!


	21. And just then...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You may say I'm a dreamer...

Leo climbed up onto the bed to hover over Jim. “We met because you trusted your horoscope?”

Jim nodded, trying to look away. It had been a stupid thing to admit and a more whimsical thing to do, but then he’d always been a dreamer. He focused his attention back on Leo when he felt large, strong hands cupping his face.

“Wonder what mine said?”

Jim laughed, “Take a chance, kiss a stranger at midnight.”

“It wasn’t like I had much of a choice, _you_ kissed _me._ ”And was Leo ever glad Jim did. He remembered looking around at all of the other revelers in Times Square happily kissing each other and wishing in that moment he had someone special to kiss too. How was it possible that a heartbeat later his heart’s greatest wish had come true?

“Hey, I was boldly going where I’d never been before.” He knew his mother would raise a dainty eyebrow at this story and for the first time in his life realized he didn’t give a good god-damn. He banished all thoughts of his mother to the mental black hole in his mind and turned his attention to focus on Leo who was smiling curiously at him. Jim reached up to pull him closer; to rest Leo’s head on his pounding heart. A heart that suddenly felt full to bursting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the idea that Jim has his head in the stars!


	22. Just then...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want you to want me...

Jim wrapped his arms around Leo, running the tips of his fingers slowly up his back.  “God, you feel so good against me.” He twined their legs together and easily flipped them over.

“Fuck, Jim, next time warn a guy.” Leo’s easy laugh was cut off by Jim kissing him hard and fast.

“I love being able to move you around like that. I need you beneath me, Bones. Gonna make you fall apart in my arms.”

“Jim…” He sighed, feeling his cock twitch against the light fur on Jim’s stomach.

“Tell me you want me, Bones.” He sucked a bruise into the tender skin near the dip in his collarbone.

“More than anything, Jim.” He barely heard his own words over the pounding of his heart, he was sure it was so loud Jim could hear it too. If he wasn’t careful it would fly out of his chest entirely, his loss but maybe Jim’s gain.

“Lube, condoms?” Jim asked, panting, not able to believe he was about to have sex with the beautiful man beneath him.

“In my kit in the bathroom. I’ll go get them.”

Jim stopped him with a kiss, “No, let me go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Jim needing to hear that Bones wants him!


	23. After a pause...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agony! Oh the torture they teach!

Jim dropped one last kiss on his lips as he climbed off of Leo then off the bed.

“Black bag near the sink.” Leo called after him. He couldn’t help but watch the sweet way Jim’s ass swayed as he walked toward the bathroom. He remembered thinking he was out of his peach-bred mind when he added a box of condoms to his drug store purchases for this trip. He never attracted men on the campus of Ole Miss, what made him think he’d catch the eye of someone in New York City? He offered another silent prayer of thanks that he and Jim had found each other in Times Square.

Jim laughed to himself when he saw how organized Leo kept the small hotel bathroom, everything had a place. It was just another way he and Leo were alike. He easily spotted the black kit and unzipped it to find extra razor blades, some lip balm, a bottle of lube and an unopened box of condoms. Pity there were only three of them in the box. Jim had to take several deep breaths to calm himself down before he walked back into the bedroom. Being giddy was fine and well, but not just before he was about to…take, fuck, no, make love with Leo. He took one final breath and stepped back into the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The agonizing slowness of this scene is KILLING me!


	24. Next...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo reveals a big secret.

“You ready for me, baby?” He asked with a cocky grin.

“Been waiting my whole life for this, Jim.” He answered shyly.

“Been waiting your whole life for what?” Jim asked while climbing back up onto the bed to hover over Leo, curious as to what was making him blush so hard.

Leo felt like his face was on fire. He was lucky his cock was still hard because he’d swear all of his blood was in his face. He turned his head, trying to bury it in his pillow, but Jim wouldn’t let him.

He cupped his face, his thumb rubbing lightly over Leo’s kiss-swollen bottom lip. Very gently, he asked, “Are you a virgin, Bones?”

Eyes locked on Jim’s, he nodded. Relief flooded through him at seeing the look in Jim’s eyes wasn’t one of disdain or mockery, but of care and kindness. No one had ever been special enough to give this gift to, until now. He hoped Jim could see that reflected back in his own eyes.

“And you want me to be your first lover?” Jim’s million watt smile lit up the room.

Leo nodded again.

“Need to hear you say it, Bones. Tell me what you need.”

“I want you to be my first lover. Jim, please.”

Jim felt a strange warmth blossom in his stomach. He leaned forward to brush gentle kisses against his forehead, eyelids and cheeks. “I’m so happy you waited for me, Bones.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting closer to the money shot. Virgin Bones is one of my favorite things ever!


	25. Then...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the still of the night...

Any nerves he felt vanished, the second those words left Jim’s lips. “I’m glad I waited too, Jim. This is perfect. You’re perfect too.”

The warm feeling in the pit of Jim’s stomach flared back to life, it wasn’t uncomfortable just different. He liked it, it was comforting, like his body was confirming the decisions his dick was making. It felt right to be here with Leo like this, alone in the dark, Leo’s bright, trusting eyes shining up at him. “It is perfect.” Jim whispered before kissing Leo, slow and sweet. Their lips came together and pulled apart until Jim added his tongue into the mix, both men sighing happily at the contact between them.

Jim settled himself on top of Leo, the bulk of his weight held on his knees and elbows, until Leo entwined his legs around Jim and pulled him down fully on top of him.

“I want to feel all of you, Jim. Want to feel you all everywhere.” He ran his hands down Jim’s back, naming off the bones of his spine in his head as his hands moved past them, before finally settling on Jim’s ass. He held the twin globes in his hands, squeezing the firm flesh then using it to pull Jim closer. He wanted Jim as close to him as was humanly possible, but they weren’t there yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is it possible that these two are sweet and SO hot together?


	26. He turned...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I held you, held you tight.

Jim felt his cock jump against Leo’s hip bone as Leo grabbed and rubbed his ass. He desperately wanted to bury himself in Leo’s warmth, but wanted this to be the best experience of his life. A shiver of fear snaked down Jim’s spine. He’d never been with anyone before that meant this much to him. This thought sent a second shiver through him as his eyes caught the alarm clock on the night stand which read 3:11AM. He’d only known Leo for three hours, which already felt like a lifetime to him. He didn’t know which scared him more, the real time or the feeling that they’d always known each other.

“You okay, Jim, you seem light years away.” Leo pulled his hands from Jim’s amazing ass to cup his face.

“I see what you did there, making a space reference.” Jim peppered Leo’s face with tiny kisses, his mood sobering. “I just want this to be good for you, Leo.”

He took a deep breath hoping that would calm his racing heart and hold back the tears he felt stinging the back of his eyes. No one had ever taken this much time to care for him, to show him he was wanted for more than what his hand or mouth could for his lover. “It will be good, because I’m with you, Jim.”

Instead of in his stomach, this time, Jim felt that now familiar warmth spread through his entire body. He leaned down to kiss Leo, hoping with all his heart he could feel the warmth within him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How can it only be that they've known each other for three hours??


	27. Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's getting hot in here!

Leo reached forward to grab both of their cocks in one hand. He loved the way Jim gasped his name and rested their foreheads together.  “You’re so hot and so hard for me, Jim.”

“Love the way your cock feels against mine.” Jim moaned. He reached a hand out for the bottle of lube he’d left o the night stand and flipped the cap open with his thumb. He pulled back a bit from Leo so he could drizzle some of the viscous liquid over his hand and both cocks.

Leo slowly worked the lube over both cocks in his hand. His eyes were locked on Jim’s as he continued to stroke their heated flesh together.

“Need you now, Bones.” Jim whispered as he reluctantly pulled his cock out of Leo’s loose grip. He braced his hands against Leo’s thighs and pushed them apart as far as they would go. Jim ran his hands up the warm flesh beneath his hands until they reached Leo’s balls. He rolled the sacs in one hand while the fingers of his other hand brushed against Leo’s entrance.

“More, Jim.” He gasped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting closer!!


	28. Wait...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know you make me want to shout!

“You want more, Bones?” Jim cooed as he lowered his head to take one of Leo’s balls into his mouth. He sucked gently and swirled his tongue against the wrinkled flesh. His lips turned up into a smile at the tiny moans Bones was making in the back of his throat. He released Bones’ sack in favor of swiping his tongue lower, sweeping it across Leo’s pucker.

“Fuck, Jim.” Leo cried out. “Again, do that again.” No one had ever done this to him before and he felt like he could come from Jim’s magic tongue alone. He grabbed his cock and gave it a few quick tugs before he felt Jim’s hand on his own, stilling his movements.

“Slow down. Don’t want you to come until I’m inside you.” Jim took Leo’s hand from his own cock and set it against the back of his head. Jim smirked before lowering his mouth down to lick across Leo’s twitching hole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For everyone stuck inside the Blizzard Zone like I am this morning, I hope this warms you up!


	29. Almost...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost there!!

Leo’s hand tightened against the back of Jim’s head when he felt Jim’s tongue probing at his entrance. Jim was no longer licking across his skin, but rather stabbing his tongue into the furl of muscle. “Jim, fuck, Jim.” Leo moaned, trying to pull Jim closer to him.

“Feels good, huh?” Jim asked pulling back and reaching for the lube. He snapped the cap open and drizzled it onto his fingers before dripping some over Leo’s entrance and rubbing it into his skin. He added more to his hand and started stroking his cock, getting himself ready. He looked up from his lubed cock to see Leo staring at him. His mouth was hanging open and his breaths were harsh and fast. Jim loved the awe-struck look in his eyes. He reached for Leo’s drooling dick and stroked it a few times, coating it in lube as well.

Leo had never felt anything like this before as Jim’s slicked up hand slowly glided up his shaft before Jim’s thumb flipped up over his sensitive head. Jim’s slow movements coupled with the way Jim was looking at him as if he were the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen had his cock ready to explode any second. He took a deep breath and tried to hold on to every last shred of his control. He wanted so desperately for Jim to be deep inside his body when they both found their release.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I'm posting this so late...still dealing with the blizzard.


	30. One...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bones is in a hurry, but Jim has a good reason for wanting to slow down.

Jim started rubbing the tip of his index finger against Leo’s opening. He was alternating between gentle rubbing and harder probing against the first ring of muscle.

“I’m not a china doll, Jim. I won’t break.” Leo panted. The slow movements of Jim’s finger was excruciating. He wanted to feel Jim inside him now.

Jim chuckled and bent forward to press a kiss against Leo’s belly causing his lover to hiss in pleasure. “I know you won’t break, but you’re only going to have one first time and I want to make this last, Bones. For both of us.” Jim bent forward again and sucked a small bruise into Leo’s left hipbone as Leo’s hands curled against the back of his head. 

“Okay, Jim. I want to make it last too.” He felt like he could stay in this bed loving Jim for one hundred years and it still wouldn’t be long enough.  He took a raspy breath and focused on the pleasure flowing through his body as Jim’s fingers continued to rub and stroke his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isn't Jim's line about having one first time the sweetest thing ever?


	31. Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim finds Leo's special spot.

After what felt like an eternity, Jim felt the tip of his finger slip inside Leo’s snug passage. “So hot and tight for me, Bones.” Jim grinned as rotated his finger around Leo’s opening, loving the gasps and moans Leo was making in response. Jim pushed forward again and slid inside up to his second knuckle, probing around for the small bump that he knew would make Bones scream out his pleasure, not that he wasn’t turned on as fuck already, but hearing Bones scream for him would just about push him over the edge.

“JIM!” Leo cried out when Jim’s finger bumped against his prostate. Leo knew what it was the instant Jim touched it. Not that he hadn’t touched himself like this before. He’d felt every inch of his own body, but it had never felt the way it did now with Jim’s hands on his skin. Nothing had ever felt the way Jim was making him feel.

Jim grinned and bent forward to kiss Leo’s lips. It had been far too long since their lips had pressed and their tongues had tangled. “You liked that, huh?” Jim whispered against his lips just before capturing them with his own again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so in love with Jim and how sweet he is here!


	32. Still...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo is lost in Jim.

Leo nodded against Jim’s lips, too overcome with pleasure to speak. Jim’s finger was slowly fucking into his ass with Jim bumping his special spot only every second or third thrust. It was agony, long, slow, amazing, agony and Leo was lost in the feel of Jim.

Jim kissed down over Leo’s jaw and peppered tiny kisses against his neck until his lips were right over Leo’s pulse point. He started sucking against the warm salty skin as he probed Leo’s hole with two fingers. Jim sucked harder when his second finger slipped in and Leo cried out against Jim’s invasion. He loved the way he could feel his lover’s voice vibrate against his lips as he continued to suck and kiss Leo’s throat.

Leo was focused on relaxing his muscles, loving the now easy slide of Jim’s fingers as they stretched and scissored deep inside him. Every time Jim hit his prostate, he felt his cock jump against his stomach and could feel the pre-come it was drooling smeared against his skin.  He cried out for Jim again when he felt a third finger slip inside his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am squirming in my seat!


	33. Finally!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Eagle has LANDED!

“Are you ready?” Jim asked against his neck. His fingers were easily sliding against Leo’s skin and he was at the end of his own control, needing to bury himself within Leo’s body.

“Yeah, Jim.” Leo whispered, his back arching as Jim rubbed against his prostate again. “Need to feel all of you inside me.”

“Me too, Bones.” Jim pressed one more kiss to Leo’s already kiss-swollen lips and pulled himself up onto his knees. He slowly slid his fingers from Leo’s passage and quickly added more lube to his cock, rubbing it against his skin in a few quick jerks. He lined up the head of his cock with Leo’s opening and pushed his hips forward, slowly breaching Leo’s defenses and pushing deep inside of him.

A flash of pain tore through him as Jim pushed inside his body. He tried to keep the grimace off his face but knew Jim was watching him for signs of distress.

“Just breathe through the stretch, baby.” Jim soothed as he stilled his movements, willing to wait for as long as it would take for Leo to get used to the size of him. “We’ll stay like this as long as you need, Bones.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well worth the wait! Jim is still sweet as can be!


	34. Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim's a pretty big guy!

“God, Jim, your huge.” Bones gritted between his teeth. “Wait, no, stay.” Bones gabbed Jim’s ass, holding him closer when Jim started to pull back.

“Bones, if it hurts…” Jim started and was interrupted by Bones brushing their lips together.

“Doesn’t hurt, you feel amazing inside me, Jim.” Leo smiled and pulled Jim in for another searing kiss. He canted his hips forward, trying to drive Jim deeper inside him.

Jim got the message and pulled back slightly before pressing forward again. He rested his forehead against Leo’s and began increasing the length of his thrusts.

Leo slid his hands off of Jim’s perfectly sculpted ass to run up his muscled back. “So good, Jim. You feel so good.”

“So do you.” Jim managed. He was closer to spilling himself than he wanted to be. Leo was so tight and hot and so into him that he felt drunk on…on what? Not on love, but on something close. Leo was enjoying every moment of being with him, just plain, old ordinary Jim. Just Jim. He bent to kiss his lover, telegraphing his feelings with his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so sweet and tender and I LOVE Bones not letting Jim go anywhere!!


	35. Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come together...over me!

Leo yelled out for Jim when he angled his thrusts slightly to the left. “Jim, fuck.” He panted. “Again, do that again.”

Jim chuckled, aiming each of his thrusts to bump against Leo’s prostate. “Feels good, huh?” Jim whispered as he bent to suck a bruise into the tanned skin over Leo’s heart.

“Yeah.” Leo whispered, his control quickly slipping. “Gonna come, Jim.”

Jim pulled back, “Me too.” Jim thrust harder and wrapped a hand around Leo’s drooling cock. He locked eyes with Leo wanting to watch him as he climaxed and knew it wouldn’t be long.

“JIM!” Leo cried out hoarsely as his cock began spurting in Jim’s hand. Their eyes stayed locked together, Bones unable to look away from what he saw laid out before him in Jim’s eyes.

Leo’s muscles clenching around Jim’s dick drew his own orgasm from him. He stilled his movements as he spilled his seed deep inside Leo’s body, so deep, he swore he was touching Leo’s soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's pure porn today, but it's poetic.


	36. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Afterglow...

They stayed locked together in each other’s arms long after their breathing had returned to normal.  Leo was stroking his hands down Jim’s back and Jim was content to rest with his head on Leo’s heart, their legs tangled together, his left thumb caressing Leo’s cheekbone.

“How about a shower and then some shut eye?” Leo asked against the sunshine of his hair.

Jim smiled against his heart. “Sounds good, so long as you let me wash your hair.”

Leo hugged Jim tighter. “What am I going to do with you? You take such good care of me.”

 _Love me forever, love me for me…_ “You’re easy to take care of and besides, you’re gonna wash my back, right?” Jim waggled his eyebrows, loving the sound of Leo’s laugh. He pulled away reluctantly and moved into the bathroom where he started the shower, adjusting the temperature until he was happy with the temperature. He turned when he heard Leo shuffle into the bathroom. He was a mess, his hair sticking up all over the place, his lips kiss-swollen, his arms reaching out to Jim.

“Let’s get clean so we can get dirty again.” Leo mumbled into Jim’s neck as he hugged him close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the idea of them tangled together, not sure where one ends and the other begins.


	37. Wet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rub-A-Dub-Dub, Jim and Bones in the tub!

Let’s get clean so we can get some sleep.” Jim corrected, laughing when Leo pouted.  “Into the shower with you.” Jim urged, leaning in to kiss his frown away.

Leo hopped into the giant claw-footed tub and pulled Jim in behind him. Jim snuggled up to his back and relaxed as the hot water pounded onto the back of his neck. It had been a long day for Jim and he was feeling it now. He couldn’t wait to crawl into bed and fall asleep in Bones’ arms.

“Hey sleepyhead, didn’t you promise to wash my hair?” Leo giggled when Jim blew a raspberry against his skin before pulling back to grab the shampoo. He shook some out into his hands and quickly massaged it into Leo’s scalp. “Mmm,” He sighed. “You and those magic fingers, Jim.”

He turned Bones around to rinse the suds from his hair. “You’re so beautiful.”  Jim breathed, his hand running down Bones’ chest to trace over his washboard abs.

“Not half as beautiful as you, Jim, inside and out. You made tonight perfect for me in so many ways.”

“We made it perfect together.” Jim sealed his vow with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo sweet!


	38. Shampoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gonna wash that grey right out of my hair...

Leo nodded his agreement. They had made this night perfect for each other. He reached forward for the shampoo and quickly lathered up Jim’s silken hair. He was starting to feel tired and wanted nothing more than to curl up in bed with Jim wrapped in his arms. He danced Jim around the tub so he could rinse the soap from his hair. “You ready to hop out?” Leo asked, his lips ghosting against Jim’s jaw.

“Yeah. Any chance you have a spare toothbrush?” He laughed when Leo nodded.

“Got a free one with the room, it’s all yours, babe.” Leo smacked a kiss against Jim’s head and climbed out of the tub. He grabbed a white, fluffy towel for himself and handed a second one back to Jim. They quickly dried off and brushed their teeth together in companionable silence.  Leo finished first and stood watching as Jim ran his fingers through his short hair, flipping it to the left.

“You about done, Captain Handsome?” Leo raised an eyebrow at Jim in the mirror.

“We don’t all have to go to bed looking like a shaggy dog.” Jim pointed backward at Leo’s messy mop of hair.

Leo shook his head and howled. Jim ruffled a hand through his perfect hair and howled along with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love it when someone else washes my hair, don't you?


	39. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drift off to dream in my arms...

Jim tugged Leo back into the bedroom and gave him a playful shove onto the bed, before climbing in beside him, resting his head on Leo’s heart.  “Good night.” Jim whispered against his heart.

“Night, Jimmy.” Leo kissed his still damp hair and held Jim close. He must have questioned his sanity a million times over the course of his trip to New York. He’d almost turned around in the check-in line at the airport twice and then again when he was in line to board the plane.  He never could have imagined that a boy from Georgia was capable of having this kind of night. It had only been five hours, but he felt like he had known Jim for years.

“What d’ya wanna do tomorrow?” Jim asked around a yawn.

“Spend the day getting to know you better.” Leo whispered. “Sleep baby, we’ll figure it all out later.”

“K.” Jim said and snuggled deeper against Bones’ side.

Leo struggled to stay awake wanting to feel Jim slip off to dream in his arms. Once Jim’s body had gone slack and his breath evened out, Leo followed him into dreamland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two sweet angels asleep in each other's arms!


	40. Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Leo wake up together.

Leo blinked his eyes open and had to quickly shut them. Bright afternoon sunshine was flooding the hotel room. He hadn’t thought to close the curtains last night before he and Jim had gone to bed. He’d loved the patterns the moonlight was making over his pale skin.

“Finally awake, sleepyhead?” Jim’s way too cheery voice for first thing in the morning asked.

“Time is it?” Leo yawned and tried to stretch his muscles which wasn’t easy with one hundred-eighty pounds of Jim Kirk lying on his chest.

“A little after noon.” Jim scooted off of Leo’s chest, giving his lover room to stretch out.

“No, wait, get back here.” Leo pulled Jim back against him. “You were too far away.” Leo giggled as Jim settled back in against him.

“How do you feel this morning?” Jim asked. He’d lain awake for about an hour wondering what would happen when Leo woke up. Would he refuse to make eye contact until Jim slunk out of the room or would he want to pick up where they’d left off last night? Jim was asking as much about Leo’s body as he was about his mind.

“I feel great, darlin’ ‘cause I woke up with your arms wrapped around me.”  Leo pushed Jim back just enough to kiss him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Leo thinking Jim was too far away!


	41. Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo shows Jim how happy he is to wake up with him.

Jim moaned as Leo’s tongue slipped into his mouth to rub against his own. He realized he had been making trouble where none existed by wondering if Leo would regret their night together. It was obvious that Leo was as happy to have woken up in his arms as Jim was to have woken up with Leo’s steady heartbeat under his ear.

“Where are you, darlin’? You seem light years away.” Leo urged Jim onto his back and swung himself up to straddle Jim’s hips, their morning erections jumping as they brushed past each other.

“It’s silly really. I was afraid you would wake up regretting last night.” Jim took a deep breath and mustered up the courage to look up at his lover who was wearing an odd smile on his face.

“Your feelings aren’t silly at all, Jim. You feel what you feel. I’m just glad you told me what’s going on inside your head.”

“You are?”

Leo nodded and bent low over Jim’s body to whisper in his ear, his cock dragging against Jim’s. “Yeah, I am, because now I can show you just how happy I am to have you here with me.” Leo reached between them and took them both in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, these silly boys!


	42. Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo takes matters into his own hands...

Leo stroked their cocks slowly, loving the dry drag of his hand against his heated skin. What he loved more was the way Jim’s sky blue eyes were darkening with lust and desire. Last night had been the most exciting night of his life. How was it possible Jim could think he wasn’t interested in anything more than what had happened before they’d fallen asleep together? Perhaps Jim had a string of selfish lovers or had been the one walking away satisfied after only one night?

“Feels so good, Jim.” Leo whispered, taking his eyes off Jim’s to watch his hand stroke both of them. Jim’s cock was steadily drooling pre-come and Leo was starting to run through Latin verb conjugations in order to keep from spilling himself too soon.

“Love your hands on me.” Jim managed on a low moan. He was embarrassingly close to coming and couldn’t remember ever being this quick on the draw. “Leo, please, please, please.” Jim begged.

“I’m close too, Jim. Don’t know what it is about you, always makin’ me come so fast.” Leo gave him as shy smile and picked up the pace of his strokes.

Jim’s eyes rolled back as he called Leo’s name. The first pulse of his orgasm ripped from his cock to splatter high on his chest.

Feeling Jim’s cock twitch against his own triggered his release. He reached his free hand out to Jim’s face and whispered his name as his cock spent itself over his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigh...


	43. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim asks Bones about his plans for New Year's Day.

Leo reached down to the floor for one of the towels they’d used after their shower last night and wiped off his hand and Jim’s chest before collapsing next to him on the bed. He wrapped his right arm around Jim and rested his head in the crook of Jim’s neck.

Jim wrapped his arms around Leo and held him close. “What were you planning on doing today?” Jim asked.

Leo smiled against the pulse point in Jim’s neck. He could feel Jim’s heart tapping out a crazy beat, a feeling of deep pride washed through his body knowing he was the reason Jim’s heart was pounding. “I was gonna take advantage of the free New Year’s Day admission at the Met.”

“What are you interested in seeing most?” Jim asked, tangling his right hand in Leo’s messy morning hair.

“You and the Greek Sculptures, or you and the armor room or you and the Egyptian wing…”

Jim laughed as Leo kept naming off different exhibits in the museum. “Is that your way of inviting me along?”

Leo rolled himself up and over Jim, balancing his weight on his hands and knees. “James Kirk, would you do me the great honor of accompanying me to the Metropolitan Museum of Art?”

“It would be my pleasure, Leonard McCoy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had the opportunity to visit the Met several years ago and the museum is breathtaking!


	44. Burgers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and Jim share lunch and Jim shares a juicy tidbit about himself.

“What exhibit do you want to see first?” Jim asked as he took a huge bite out of his cheeseburger. Juice from the tomato trailed down the side of his mouth.

Leo let out a bark of laughter as Jim brushed it away with the back of his fist. He reached for Jim’s dirty hand and scrubbed at it with his cloth napkin before dabbing at Jim’s plush mouth. “Can’t take you anywhere…” Leo mumbled to himself as he cleaned Jim up. “What, now?” He asked once Jim was clean again and not looking like some over-zealous toddler with his giant burger.

“Which exhibit did you want to see first?” Jim said on a giggle, refraining from adding the word, “Mom” to his question.

“I was thinking I’d like to start with the Egyptian exhibit. I love the mummies and the gold work.” Leo paused to smile at Jim before tearing into his own cheeseburger.

“Have you ever been to Egypt?” Jim laughed again when Leo shook his head no. His mouth was too full to answer. “You’d love it there; it’s hot like Georgia and there is so much to see. It would take your breath away.”

“Sounds like you’ve been there, Jim?” Leo asked, his curiosity about his lover increasing with this bit of knowledge.

Jim shrugged and took another huge bite of his burger, making further conversation impossible for the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm, Jim's been to Egypt. Verrrrry interesting!


	45. Egypt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Building a mystery!

“I’ve been to Egypt once.” Jim said casually, “But it was a long time ago.”

Leo’s eyes lit with fascination.”Did you see King Tut’s mask in the museum in Cairo?”

Jim thought back to that long ago day when he was dropped off at the British Museum in Cairo and told not to get into any trouble. Jim nodded. “Yeah, it’s pretty spectacular to see up close and in person.”

“So are you.” Leo leaned close to whisper in his ear. He brushed a quick kiss against the side of Jim’s neck, pulling back when he saw their waitress approaching the table with their check. He reached back into his back pocket for his wallet and placed a $20 in the bill folder the waitress was holding. “Keep it.” He smiled at her as he stood and grabbed Jim’s coat from the nearby hook, holding it out so Jim could slip his arms into it. He slid into his own jacket and was pulling on his hat when Jim kissed him.

“Thanks for lunch.” He smiled against Leo’s lips, meaning every word, before kissing him again.

“Keep this up and we’ll never see the museum.” Leo grinned and tugged Jim out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've learned some important things today...


	46. Subway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the train to the museum.

Jim and Leo were packed like sardines in on the subway. Jim guided them through the underground to the 6 train and hustled Leo onboard just as the doors were about to close. They were standing face to face and the urge to kiss Leo was more than Jim could take. The train lurched forward, sending Leo bumping into the stranger behind him.

“Sorry, man.” Leo grinned at the guy he bumped into.

Jim pulled him closer, not wanting the smiling stranger to get any ideas in his head. As far as he was concerned, Leo was spoken for. Jim slung an arm low around his hips and pulled Leo closer still. “You okay?” Jim whispered into his ear.

“Yeah, just not used to riding in these things. I’m not a big fan of being crammed in here like this.” He pushed his irrational fear aside and focused instead on Jim’s blue eyes.

“We’re almost there, just two more stops.” Jim leaned forward to brush their lips together, hoping to take Leo’s mind of the close quarters of the train.

“I can get through it, so long as you’re holding on to me.” Leo grinned and brushed his lips against Jim’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day everyone!! At the rate I'm going with this story, it will be Valentine's day for Jim in Bones sometime in JULY!


	47. Selfie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Bones arrive at the museum.

The train rumbled to a stop and Jim turned Leo around so he was facing the doors when they opened. Jim held tight to his hand as they exited the train together. “We only have to walk three blocks to get there from here.”  
  
“I’m so glad you’re with me, Jim.”  
  
“I am too.” Jim picked up his hand and moved in the direction of the museum.  
  


“Wow, it’s amazing.” Leo said breathlessly as he stared up at the façade of the museum. Twin Doric columns stood sentinel at either side of the three main entrances. “I never thought I’d see this in person.” He marveled.  
  
Jim dug his phone out of his back pocket and turned to take a picture of Leo with the museum behind him. He snapped a couple of shots with Leo smiling at him before returning to his side and snapped a couple of selfies.  
  
“Excuse me, would you guys like me to take a shot of the two of you together?” A young woman with a baby stroller asked them.  
  
“Sure.” Jim handed over his phone and slung an arm around Leo. He smiled as the woman took several shots of them together, thanking her when she handed the phone back to him.  
  
“This is my favorite.” Leo pointed to the final shot, one where they had turned to smile at each other just before the shutter clicked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god, they're taking selfies!!! Can you imagine Chris and Karl's selfies? Goofy smiles and funny faces!


	48. Marble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day in the museum...

Admission at the museum was free on New Year’s Day, but donations were encouraged. Jim slipped a bill out of his wallet, folding it over twice so Leo wouldn’t see the denomination. The cashier thanked Jim for his donation and handed him two admission buttons and a map.

“The Egyptian wing is on the first floor.” Jim pointed down the hall before picking up Leo’s hand and threading their fingers together. He thought back to the day he spent in the British Museum in Cairo. He’d spent the day walking among some of the most famous treasures in the world, but he’d been alone. There had been no one to share the experience with him.  That would change today. He was going to enjoy every moment of his day here with Leo.

“I can’t believe we’re here together.” Leo enthused as he tugged Jim over to a large statue of Ramses.

Jim smiled at him and turned his attention back to the black marble statue of the long dead Pharaoh. “You look a bit like him around the eyes.” Jim teased.

“I have another thing in common with him as well.”

“Yeah, what’s that?” Jim asked with a coy smile.

“I’m hard as marble too.” Leo giggled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'd think it would be Jim with the line about being hard as marble!


	49. Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim makes an offer in the middle of the Met.

It took all of Jim’s control not to pull Leo into his arms right in the middle of the museum. “You’ll have to prove that to me later.” Jim giggled as he walked to a large, glass encased sarcophagus in the middle of the room.

“What do you think it was like to live in ancient Egypt?” Leo’s hazel eyes studied the hieroglyphics on the side of the coffin. He wondered if it would be worth it to take a class in ancient Egypt and learn how to decipher what the characters meant.

“The ancient Egyptians were hedonists.” Jim said with a smile. “They lived for pleasure,” Jim leaned in close so only Leo would hear the next words out of his mouth, “just like us.” Jim slipped his arm around Leo’s back and rub small circles against the warm skin.

“We live for pleasure, huh? I guess maybe you have a point.  I’ve been thinking of all the dirty things I wanted you to you when we get back to the hotel.”

“I thought maybe we’d sleep my place tonight.” Jim said shyly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think Bones is going to say???


	50. Accepted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo gives Jim an answer!

“Your place, huh? You sure about that, Jim?” Leo was curious to see where Jim lived. He wondered if Jim was neat like he was or if he had a stack of dirty dishes in the sink or if his bed was as large and soft as the one in his hotel room.

“Yeah, I’m sure. I really like to take you home with me tonight.” Jim didn’t take people home very often. He had made a deal with himself long ago to only let people who were truly interested in him into his private world. He knew he could trust Leo with his secret. “I thought maybe we’d get takeout from this great Greek place down the street and spend the rest of the night naked.”

Leo grinned, his face turning beet red. “Boy Jim, you sure don’t hold anything back, do you?”

“Not when you’re involved. If you lived in New York City I would take you home now. The mummies of ancient Egypt could wait for another day.” Jim knew it had only been one day, but he wished Leo didn’t have to go back to Georgia on Wednesday. He had never been to Georgia and secretly wondered if Leo would show him around as Jim was doing now.

“If I lived in New York City we wouldn’t have made it out of bed this morning.” Leo winked and dragged Jim to the next sarcophagus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god, these boys going home together...YUM!


	51. Banana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo's thoughts wander...

Jim and Leo spent the rest of the afternoon roaming through the museum. They were standing in the Impressionists wing admiring the collection of Monet paintings, when Leo’s stomach rumbled.

“Why don’t we hit the gift shop and then we’ll head home. I’m getting kind of hungry too.” Food wasn’t the only thing Jim was hungry for.  He has spent the entire afternoon at Leo’s side, holding his hand and wanting nothing more than to kiss his plush lips. He had reached the end of his control and his overwhelming desire to kiss Leo was winning.

“Sure, Jim. That sounds like a plan. It feels like it’s been hours since you last kissed me.” Leo never felt like this before. He wanted to get to know Jim better but at the same time, he longed to spend as much time as possible exploring Jim’s body with his lips and tongue. He wondered if Jim would let him return the favor from last night. He felt his dick twitch in his pants and his heart rate kick up.

Jim leaned in close. “Is that a banana in your pocket?” He had noticed the bulge in Leo’s pants and couldn’t wait to get him home and naked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Leo getting hot and bothered in Impressionists wing...happens to the best of us!


	52. Books

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Leo shop in the bookstore.

The gift shop of the museum was bright and airy. There were stacks of books cataloging the museum’s vast collections and aisles filled with posters, calendars and note cards. At the front of the shop were large glass cases filled with colorful jewelry. Leo was roaming through the books on the ancient Egypt collection. He loved the way the glossy book covers felt beneath his fingertips and the weight of the book in his hands. 

Jim was following at discreet distance, making note of every title that interested Leo. He saw Leo’s eyes go wide over one book in particular. He thumbed through a few pages before opening the fly leaf to look at the price. His wide eyes quickly dimmed and he set the book lovingly back on the pile. Jim walked up to him and slid an arm around his shoulders. “See anything you like?”

Leo grinned at him. “Just you, Jim. I’m gonna hit the men’s room before we leave. I’ll meet you in front of the store.” He cast one last longing look at the book and moved away.

Jim watched him go and when he was sure Leo was gone, grabbed the book and brought it to the register. He quickly paid for it and gave the clerk his address with instructions on how it should be gift wrapped and delivered. He thanked the clerk for his assistance and left the store to meet up with Leo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admit it, I LOVE ancient Egypt, the culture and artifacts and BOOKS about those things, so Jim and Leo do too!!


	53. Cab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Bones take a cab back to Jim's place.

“Let’s grab a cab instead of taking the subway home.” Jim smiled and held his hand aloft to flag down a taxi.

Home. The way Jim had said that word made Leo feel like it was his home too, which was silly, wasn’t it? Leo shook his head, breaking away from his thoughts as a yellow taxi slid to a stop in front of them.  Jim opened the door and ushered Leo inside before seating himself. He leaned forward to give his address to the cabbie.

“Traffic’s pretty light today, we should be there in about ten minutes. Got any idea what we could do to pass the time?” Jim waggled his eyebrows seductively.

Leo felt his face flush and his cock stirred in his jeans. “Here? In the cab? With the driver watching us?”

Jim chuckled and leaned in to plant a chaste kiss against Leo’s temple. “Of course not, do I look like the kind of guy who makes out with his boyfriend in the backseat of a car?”

“Boyfriend?” Leo asked on a gasp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love how Jim isn't afraid to just throw that word out there. His self-confidence is boundless!


	54. Boyfriends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo makes an important decision.

Jim laughed at the stunned look on Leo’s face. He reached up to cup Leo’s face in his hands. “I know it’s sudden and we haven’t known each other long, but yeah, I want to be your boyfriend.” Jim brushed a slow kiss across his lips, finally giving into the temptation.

Leo kissed him back, sliding his arms around Jim to pull him closer. “I want to be your boyfriend, too.” He whispered against Jim’s lips before licking out to run his tongue along Jim’s thick bottom lip.

Jim opened up and Leo swept his tongue inside. Both men moaned when their tongues caressed each other.

“Excuse me, gentleman.” The cabbie said, from the front seat. He cleared his throat loudly and knocked on the plexi-glass separating the front from the back seat. Finally he had to lay on the horn and pound on the divider.

It was the sound of the blaring car horn that got Leo’s attention. He gently pushed back against Jim and pointed to the annoyed cabbie when Jim shot him a questioning glance.

“I couldn’t be happier for you, but we’ve been at your stop for five minutes.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea they were so into each other that they never felt the car stop or heard the cabbie's first few attempts to get their attention!


	55. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bones gets a look at where Jim lives.

Jim quickly paid the cabbie and pulled Bones out of the cab. Jim took his hand and started forward for the revolving door when he heard Bones whistle behind him.

“This is where you live?” His voice filled with wonder as he started up at the towering high-rise.

“Home sweet home.” Jim murmured. _At least when I’m in New York._ He thought to himself.

Leo nodded and allowed himself to be tugged toward the giant doors of the building. He was worried he would have to brave the revolving door by himself when a man opened the side door to them, calling out a greeting to Jim.

“Good evening, Mr. Kirk.”

“Evening, Andy.” Jim said happily. “Enjoy your evening.”

“You too, Mr. Kirk.”

“Wow, the doorman knows your name.” Leo turned to wave to Andy as Jim pressed the button for the elevator. He tugged Leo inside when the doors opened and stuck a small key into the hole next to the button with a “P” on it.

“Uh, Jim, doesn’t ‘P’ stand for penthouse?”

Jim nodded and slipped his hands into his pockets, wondering how Leo was going to take finding out who he really was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder how Bones is going to react when the elevator doors open?


	56. Elevator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo figures out Jim's secret.

Leo studied Jim as the elevator made its way up to the penthouse. Jim was acting like his usual ebullient self, while he was quiet and contemplative. It was obvious to him now that Jim had money or was from money; paupers didn’t live in penthouses. Leo thought back to the surprised look on Jim’s face when he paid for lunch today, it was as if he wasn’t used to people paying for him. Leo spun forward and pushed Jim back against the wall of the elevator. “None of this matters, Jim. I’m here to spend the night with my new boyfriend.”

Jim huffed out a laugh, his hands still stuck deep in his pockets. “I wasn’t sure how to tell you about…this. About me.” He said quietly.

“So you’d figured you’d just show me?” Leo asked gently as he cupped Jim’s face in his hands.

Jim nodded and moved forward to kiss Leo. Their lips met and held together.

“Just tell me you have a spare toothbrush.” Leo murmured against his lips.

“I think we can scare one up for you.” Jim laughed and watched the numbers on the elevator as they pinged closer to the penthouse.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's interesting that Jim's money makes him feel insecure. To be honest, I don't blame him. How can Jim ever be sure someone likes him for the adorable dork we know and love rather than for his money? Leo stating his intentions is a good first step for Jim, but he's going to have to put his money where is mouth is!


	57. Equal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bones gets a look at Jim's penthouse.

Leo laughed, knowing it wouldn’t be any great hardship if he had to share a toothbrush with Jim. They’d been sharing everything else for the past two days. He didn’t like the worried look on Jim’s face as the elevator climbed toward the penthouse.

“Here we are.” Jim pulled his hands out of his pockets and readied himself for Leo’s reaction as the elevator pinged and the doors slid open.

The large suite was brightly lit by the setting sun. Leo thought the view out the west facing windows must be incredible but at the moment, the only view he was interested in seeing was the man standing next to him. Leo unzipped his jacket and let it fall in a heap to the floor. He moved to Jim, tugging down his zipper and slowly pulling his arms free from his heavy winter coat.

“So, what do you think?” Jim asked as Leo’s hands slid under his sweater, pushing it up his torso then over his head.

“I think I want to return the favor from last night, Jim.” Leo whispered before pulling back to haul his own sweater over his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All things being equal, Bones just wants his Jim.


	58. What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo is only interested in one thing!

Jim huffed out a startled laugh. The last time he’d brought a date here, the young man had spent the entire night gushing over the view and the pricey paintings and furnishings. It struck Jim in this moment he wasn’t surprised at all Leo was unimpressed with his penthouse.

“Tell me you have lube stashed here somewhere.” Leo panted as he went for the zipper of Jim’s jeans.

“In the bedroom.” Jim mumbled as Leo slipped a hand into his pants and started palming his erection.

“I want you naked, now, Jim.” Leo commanded as he toed out of his boots and stared undoing the button fly of his jeans.

Jim grinned. “You’re awful bossy for a man who doesn’t even know where the bedroom is.”

“Doesn’t matter, I’ll suck your cock right here in the entryway if I have to, Jim.” Leo shucked out of his pants and stood naked in front of Jim, hands on his hips; his silent way of telling Jim to get a move on.

“God, I love…” Jim sucked in a hasty breath, all too aware of what he’d been about to say. “Being with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Leo cares about is the LUBE!


	59. Impressed?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim asks a very pointed question...

Leo’s eye grew wide. He knew what Jim was about to say and was disappointed Jim didn’t just say it. He stepped up and pulled Jim close. “I love being with you too and as soon as you show me where the bedroom is, I’m going to show you just how much.”

“Bedroom’s this way, Romeo.” Jim hooked a thumb over his shoulder and yelped when Leo picked him up like he was carrying his groom over the threshold. “Put me down before you hurt yourself.” Jim giggled.

“Not a chance, Jim.” Leo twirled them around as he stepped into the master bedroom. The room was dominated by a large king-sized bed, done in tasteful shades of tan. He strode to the bed and dropped Jim onto the plush mattress before climbing up to straddle his giggling lover.

“You’re not impressed by any of this, are you, Bones?” He waved a hand around indicating the penthouse.

Leo ran a hand up and down Jim’s hard cock. “Not true, Jim.” He stroked the hard flesh again, smirking when Jim moaned low in his throat. “I’m very impressed with your thick, hard cock.” Leo winked at Jim’s shocked face and lowered his mouth to take a taste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leo is impressed by what matters most.


	60. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim delivers with the lube!

Jim canted his hips toward Leo’s mouth, encouraging him to take more of his cock. He loved the slide of Leo’s velvet tongue against the underside of his erection and sank his hands into his lover’s dark hair.

Leo licked out over the head of Jim’s cock, lapping at the drooling pre-come like a cat with a saucer of cream. A smile curled his plush lips when Jim thrust his hips forward seeking to bury himself in Leo’s mouth. “Stay, Jim.” Leo smirked, pressing his hips down, before bending his lips back to his prize.

“Bones, please.” Jim begged.

Leo gave Jim’s cock one last long lick with the flat of his tongue. “Where is the lube you promised me?”

Jim’s eyes rolled back in his head. Leo was serious about returning the favor. Truth be told, Jim preferred to bottom. He waved a week hand at the nearby nightstand to indicate where he kept the lube.

Leo pulled back from Jim to open the nightstand drawer. He grabbed a large bottle of lube and popped the top he slicks some over his right hand and drizzled someone to Jim’s hole. He rubbed the liquid into Jim’s skin before slipping the tip of his first finger inside the snug passage. “So beautiful, Jim.” Leo cooed. “So beautiful and all mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is something so primitive about using the word "mine" to refer to your lover. It's delicious and OH so sexy!


	61. Only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo corrects Jim about a very important point.

“God, Bones, all yours.” Jim repeated. It had been so long since he last bottomed; he could feel how tight he was and took a few deep breaths to relax himself against Leo’s invasion.

“That’s it darlin’, relax and let me in.”

“Bones, Bones, Bones.” Jim chanted his name like a prayer when Leo introduced a second finger.

“You’re made for this, aren’t you? You love the feeling my fingers inside you, getting you ready for my cock.”

“Ready, Bones. Ready for you, need to feel the burn, please, now.”

“Your wish is my command, Captain.” Leo drizzled more lube on his right hand and quickly slicked up his drooling cock. He gave Jim’s dick a few short strokes to coat his hard flesh, lining up the head of his cock with Jim’s entrance. He was about to slip himself inside when Jim’s wistful voice stopped him.

“So glad I get to be your first lover.” Jim reached out for Leo’s face pulling his lover down for a soul searing kiss.

“My only lover, Jim.” Leo amended and slowly thrust into Jim’s welcoming body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so romantic. I love that Leo corrects Jim here. It's not the same as saying, "I love you." It's deeper and better!


	62. Heartbeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bones and Jim are enjoying every second together.

Leo pushed slowly forward until he felt his balls brush against Jim’s ass. “So tight and so hot, Jim.” He whispered, leaning forward to suck a bruise against Jim’s pounding heart.

“You have to move, I need you to move.” Jim panted, his arms wrapping tightly around Leo’s back. He lifted his ass and wrapped his legs around Leo’s waist, urging him closer with the heels of his bare feet.

“Anxious, aren’t ya, darlin’?” Leo smirked. Leo pulled back and slammed himself into Jim’s passage. He had been trying to hold still to ward off the orgasm threatening to consume him. He wanted to prolong this experience, he wanted Jim to get as much pleasure as possible from his body.

“Love when you call me that, Bones. Love everything about you.” Jim cried out for his lover when Leo angled his hips scraping his cock past Jim’s sweet spot.

“Love when you shout my name, Jim. I want you to feel so good. Love everything about you too.”

“I need to come, Bones.” Jim panted.

“Touch yourself for me.” Bones urged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a picture this makes!
> 
> The lovely KCgirl is a very talented writer in her own write (See what I did there?) However, she has another talent for which I am incredibly grateful; she is able to pick out the perfect song to go along with my stories. The song she chose for this one is Heartbeat Song, by Kelly Clarkson. The first line sets the tone!! "You, where the hell did you come from?"
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5a8N8zRiNPo&feature=youtu.be


	63. LOVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're getting closer to the end...or is it a whole new beginning?

Leo felt his orgasm threatening to overwhelm him. His balls were tight against his body and his lower back was tingling. The need to come was thrumming through his body as he watched Jim’s right hand stroke his cock.

Jim’s hand was moving with long slow passes. His thumb flipping up over the head on every third or fourth stroke.

“That’s it darlin’, come for me.” Bones urged, needing to see Jim’s body explode with release before he found his own.

“Bones, Bones, love you, love you.” Jim mumbled, as his cock started spurting in his hand.

Jim’s words of love threaten to undo Leo’s composure. He knew Jim had been about to say those words earlier, but hearing them now as Jim found his release in his arms too much. “Love you too, Jimmy.” Bones whispered just as his cock pulsed deep within Jim’s body. Leo bent forward, wrapping his tired arms around his lover, resting their foreheads together as his cock spent itself.

“Love you so much.” They whispered together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY FINALLY SAID IT!! I am so excited to share this chapter with all of you!


	64. Miss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, the afterglow...

Jim didn’t know how long they stayed locked together whispering words of love. He didn’t want to let Leo go but it was getting hard to breathe with Leo’s full weight atop him. He tapped Leo’s shoulder to get his attention. “God, you’re a heavy bastard.” He giggled.

Leo snapped a kiss against Jim’s temple and reluctantly pulled away. “I’ll grab a wash cloth to clean up.”

“Hurry back, I miss you already.” Jim called.

Bones turned and gifted him with a brilliant smile. He wouldn’t have thought it possible, but he missed Jim too, missed the heat of his body and the way Jim touched him. Leo gasped when he walked into the bathroom which was bigger than his dorm room back at the University of Mississippi.

It was done in black marble flecked with green. There was a double sink, enormous hot tub, a large glassed in shower stall and a matching toilet and bidet.

“You get lost in there, Bones?” Jim’s laugh echoed off the high vaulted ceiling.

“Never seen a bidet before, Jim.” Leo’s laugh returned. He grabbed a white hand towel from the rack and soaked it under the tap. He cleaned himself up and grabbed a second towel for Jim.

“Hurry up or I’ll get started on round two without you.” Jim yelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They miss each other after ten seconds!!! I love these two so much!


	65. Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo asks a burning question.

“I’m comin’, Jim.” Leo grinned as he walked back into the bedroom. He climbed up on the bad and quickly cleaned Jim’s release from his stomach and chest. “You feel like tellin’me about this place?”

Jim sighed and sat up so he and Leo were eye level with each other. “My mother is Winona Kirk.” He said quietly, staring down at his hands.

Leo’s eyes bulged in his head, “Kirk.” He said contemplatively. “You’re THAT Kirk, Jim?”

“Yup, only child of Winona Kirk, billionaire philanthropist. My father was killed in a freak plane crash when I was a kid and my mother dragged me all over God’s green earth with her on missions of mercy. She used his money to help others. I came into my inheritance when I turned 18 last year and bought this place.”

Leo was about to ask Jim about his future plans when his stomach growled loudly. “Didn’t you mention Greek food as a perk of coming home with you?” Leo raised an expectant eyebrow at Jim.

Jim breathed a sigh of relief, his boyfriend was the same old Bones. He truly wasn’t impressed by any of what Jim had just told him. “I’ll grab the menu. Gotta keep my man well fed.” Jim winked and bounced off the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leo is only impressed with the kind of man Jim has become!


	66. Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Bones discuss what to have for dinner.

Leo watched the way Jim’s ass wiggled as he strode from the room. Jim’s story about his parents explained a lot; why he’d been left alone at the British Museum in Cairo, why the doorman knew him by name and how he could afford a place as magnificent as this one.

“You have to try their baklava, Bones. It’s to die for.” Jim said when he walked back into the bedroom holding a paper menu in his hands.

“It sure in hell is, Jim, with all the sugar and butter that goes into making it.”

Jim grinned, “Who are you, the food police?”

“That’s Officer McCoy to you.” Leo leaned in for a long, wet kiss.

“What are you in the mood for?” Jim asked when he came up for air.

“You.” Leo smiled before licking a stripe up the side of Jim’s neck. 

“I’ll just order for both of us.” Jim pulled away and picked up the phone by the bed. Judging by the desire in Leo’s eyes, he knew if he didn’t order food now, they would both starve to death.

Leo wrapped himself around his lover's back from behind and planted sweet kisses against the base of Jim’s neck while he place an order filled with words Leo didn’t recognize. He sucked a bruise into the hollow of Jim’s neck as he ordered two pieces of baklava to complete the order. Leo couldn’t wait to see the look on Jim’s face when he fed him the first bite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admit it, I'm a food junkie. Sometimes I just sit and dream about food! What to have for lunch, what to cook for dinner and I am a HUGE fan of Greek food. BUT, I have to say, even I would starve to death for a night in Leo or Jim's arms!


	67. Dressed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim is getting dressed but all Leo can think about is getting Jim undressed.

“Guess we should get dressed so we don’t give the delivery guy the shock of a lifetime.” Leo hopped off the bed and moved around the other side to haul Jim back to his feet. “Plus I won’t be able to keep my hands off you if you are naked.”

“Who says I want you to keep your hands to yourself.” Jim let Leo pull him back to his feet and once he was standing pushed Leo back onto the bed. He laughed when Leo bounced on the plush mattress. He ducked into the walk-in closet grabbing two sets of sleep pants and two soft cotton T-shirts. He tossed a set to Leo and started pulling his own pants over his feet.

“You dressing me now, Jim?”

“I’d rather be undressing you, Bones.” Jim ran a hand up the flat plane of his stomach, his fingers tangling in the soft hair.

Leo felt his cock jerk at the touch of Jim’s hand. He reached out to push the flannel pants off Jim’s slim hips, when he was interrupted by the sound of the door chime.

“Dinner’s here.” Jim grinned, hiking his pants back up and dropping a kiss over Leo’s heart. “Get dressed and meet me in the dining room.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the idea of Jim giving Bones clothes to wear.


	68. Baklava

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Bones eat together.

Leo dressed quickly and made his way back to the great room. Jim was unpacking boxes of food at a cozy table for two set against the wall of west facing windows. “That’s a hell of a view.” Leo’s mouth hung open as he stared out at the New York City twilight.

Jim smiled at the look of wonder on Leo’s face. Seeing how comfortable Leo was in his home made Jim relax.

“This smells amazing.” Leo grinned at the food spread out in front of Jim. He dragged the heavy metal chair around the table so he could sit next to Jim rather than across from him.

“It’s moussaka.” Jim forked up a mouthful and held it out to Leo who bent forward to taste it.

“MMM.” Leo moaned. “Delicious.” He pulled the plastic container of baklava close and popped it open. He cut off a small bite and jabbed the fork into it before offering the sticky treat to Jim.

Jim was about to wrap his lips around a mouthful when Leo pulled it back and slipped the fork into his own mouth. “Oh, nice.” Jim grumbled just as Leo pulled him forward for a kiss. Brown sugar and butter washed across his tongue as Leo kissed him. “Delicious.” Jim whispered.

Thank you so much for reading this story. I’ve stopped writing McKirk fanfiction to focus on writing original MM fiction under the pen name Pandora Pine. If you’re interested in my books, you can check them out here: http://www.amazon.com/Pandora-Pine/e/B013BSSBX0/ref=sr_tc_2_0?qid=1465949272&sr=8-2-ent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is with a sad heart that I tell all of you this is the last chapter you are going to see of this story for a while. There are some personal projects I need to focus on for the time being. You will continue to see the 40 Days of McAnyone as well as weekly updates to Georgia On My Mind. This is just a pause in this story for now. 
> 
> Hugs!!  
> H


End file.
